


维克托小合集

by MangoDrinks



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28957917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangoDrinks/pseuds/MangoDrinks
Summary: 一个更新小甜饼的地方~不定期更新~Lof有不完全打码版，Lof ID:Mangodrinks
Relationships: Female V & Viktor Vector, Viktor Vector/Reader
Kudos: 10





	1. 关于V的公寓有男士剃须泡沫这件事

V发誓从未睡得这么好过。

在自家公寓里，清理走强尼留下来的乱七八糟的酒瓶和烟灰，把半夜脑子一热买回来的猛男杂志塞进角落，空气过滤器开到最大档，加两滴鼠尾草精油。

干净的空气，整洁的房间，还有听起来正在洗澡的维克托。

V闭着眼伸了个懒腰，抱过维克托昨夜枕的枕头，猛吸一口，攫取还停留在织物上的气味。

水声持续，他应该在洗他的身体。V想到昨夜也是那样赤裸的身体紧贴在她的背部，留下炽热的体温和甜腻的细汗。他的胳膊和也手指也应该好好清洗。V埋紧面部，不好意思地回忆起她在那样粗壮的手臂、宽厚的手掌搅动和撩拨下多次留下的淫靡液体。

V觉得自己又湿了。

好在水声停了。伴随而来的是维克托取下浴巾，擦干身体，接着是他穿上衣服的声音。他打开了水龙头，但又很快关上了。

“Hum”声音从盥洗室传来。

V挣扎着起身，揉揉眼角拖着拖鞋过去看看发生了什么事。

维克托正拿着一管黑色的男士剃须泡，对着镜前灯：“没想到你这么贴心，sweetie，准备了只剩下1/3的须泡”

V瞬间清醒。

那是瑞佛的。她的公寓楼下正巧是NCPD分局，瑞佛总有很多理由从她家楼下路过：办离职手续、拿一份私物、看看老同事。然后上来一起打一炮。有几次瑞佛会抱怨她的公寓男人必需品实在太少，最后会留下一点东西：一盒发蜡、一瓶自己的香水、几件内衣还有维克托手里的剃须泡沫。

她不否认亦不羞愧于这段历史，谁都有有寂寞的时候，她也明白瑞佛对她有那么点心思，但她只想快速解决生理需求，并且警察的身体确实不错。

糟了，这些东西在架子上放太久，已经忘记不是自己的了。V第一反应是蹭到维克托身边，踮脚去够那份物证。但在维克托看来，小女儿倒是紧张这个东西得紧。

“不舍得我用？”他听起来已经有点生气了。

“这个是瑞佛的。”V话一出口就想打自己一巴掌。

“哦，那个条子。”维克托左臂箍住V的肩膀，控制住她不安的手，接着毫不留情地把剃须泡沫丢进垃圾桶。“你们看起来度过了不少愉快的夜晚”

“我能解释！”V努力露出最可爱的表情，放弃抵抗，揽住老医生的腰“那会……你知道的，我还不知道能不能保住我的小命。你看起来只把我当小鬼。我也有需求。”

“哦，听起来你一直留着它是我的问题。”

“完全不是。我只是想说，这是很久之前的事了”V继续讨好，她把脸埋进维克托的胸膛，他用的是自己的沐浴露“这些东西都太久了，你也知道，我最近的记忆力已经开始衰退，如果我还能记住什么事的话，我希望记得和你有关的”她的声音闷闷的。

维克托沉默了。许久之后，他叹了口气，搂紧了V。

“Are we good?”V仰起脸庞，她知道她的话奏效了。

“你知道的，我永远不会对你说不。”

才怪。V亲眼看见老男人出门前带走了所有瑞佛的东西，包括两个小侄子送给她模拟枪玩具，扔进了隔壁的垃圾堆。

老男人吃醋还挺可爱的。V想。


	2. Gig Deatils

V坐在维克托工作台上，晃荡两只脚和维克托扯闲篇：“你知不知道，那个客户的电脑里有多少傻逼东西 ，纳米增大胶囊这种东西也买”

但维克托只能看到她两条腿兴奋地摆动，蹭着他的膝盖，短裙遮不住什么，他坐下的角度甚至可以一览无遗。 维克托头有点痛。

“be more decent, doll”维克托想至少找个毯子把眼下的麻烦盖上，但V已经蹬鼻子上脸。一只脚踩在维克托的椅子上，踩在他的两腿中间。

“老维，你说你们人到中年，是不是都会开始有这种烦恼？”V低头，视线从脸掠过，滑到下半身“突然有一天开始，看到再漂亮的也硬不了了，开始求医问药。你自己有没有给你那儿加个义体什么的？”

“从适应性的角度来说，我不认为加装义体就一定会提升或恢复你的功能”维克托开始拆手上的机械手术指缠绕绷带“但就我个人而言，我在我的原生器官功能性这件事上，从来没受到过负面评价”

V的脚又故意向前伸了伸，脚尖撩拨在维克托的裤裆中间，还未有进一步动作，维克托就抓住了她的脚踝。“好女孩不该问你的长辈如此问题，甜心。也不该把自己置于险境，对着一个前拳击手露出你湿透的丁字裤。”

V眨眨眼："So, you wanna punish me daddy?"


	3. 给你的老父亲选个礼物吧！

为你的老父亲选个生日礼物吧！

V在憋笑。她发誓她从未如此认真地学习与倾听。

“不仅如此，你还可以选择各种形状，不管是上翘的，带勾的，下垂的。我这里都有适合您的。”

见V还没下定主意，扭扭街这位成人用品店的王牌推销员又补充道：“当然，喜欢触手类，带刺的，或者爱猛男的手臂的话，我们也提供特殊定制服务。手臂类加钱还能提供真人倒模”

“不了不了”V实在忍不住已经笑出声来“我还是比较喜欢这个”她捂着腰，指指货架上的大警棍“我买来送我的呃…男友的”  
“明白明白”推销员眼明手快开始打包“喜欢女人又割舍不掉后面的快感哈，男人总是贪心的。多谢惠顾！”

V拎着警棍走出了门。V很快乐。并决定给这份快乐加点料。

生日礼物嘛，总得以示郑重。V把“执法工具”包进礼盒，看起来像是一份拳击手套的大小，写上歪歪扭扭的生日快乐，再装点两个小拳头。琢磨半天，在小拳头中间补了颗爱心。

看起来不错。V很满意，准备出发。

“不许动！打劫！”V从后门溜进来，猛地从背后揽住义体医生的脖子，狎昵地舔舔他耳廓的K字

维克托从善如流，举起双手“抱歉女士，我只是个年迈的穷医生，家里还有个叛逆的女儿，实在是没有钱给您了”

“少废话，我可是听别人说，你那个女儿对你特别好，全身心地照顾你。你在对一个凶恶的劫匪撒谎。”

“可能问题就是在于照顾得太好了”维克托决定在V胸贴得更紧前收手。椅子转了个圈面对她，拉到自己怀里坐下“How can I help you，sweetie？”

“送你个礼物！”V又往前贴了贴，吻上维克托的下巴“你肯定喜欢”

来了。维克托决定不论如何也要装作惊喜。他早就知道V四处打听拳击手套的品牌和性能，拳击商店的老劳伦斯还特地打电话来和他抱怨：“你的那个漂亮的小疯丫头，我说了，全夜之城，我这是最好的货，她不听！非说有个野鸡商人有更顶级的水货。你能不能教点她真正有用的东西？比如识别什么是骗子这类的？”

“谢了，我很感谢你为我准备的这些”维克托指腹滑过歪歪扭扭的生日快乐，两个小拳头耀武扬威，爱心在中间稚气十足，他决定等会把这张纸收进下面的那个暗格抽屉。小心翼翼地从后面接着拆包装“拳击手套？我想下次我们可以一起去一家……”

维克托停下了。先是打开礼盒的动作。紧接着是话语。

“你……能为我解释一下吗甜心？”维克托脸色阴晴不定，但V决定好女孩需要听daddy的教导：“当然。大警棍X2000，专为深夜寂寞的女士和想要被满足后面的男士定制。NCPD内流行的放松手段。”

V的歧路司有点频闪，是义体焊接仪器在闪？不，是好父亲的脸色。“嗯哼。继续。”

V决定审时度势。指头勾勾，勾在维克托的拳头项链上。又想了想，把百褶裙裙摆从屁股底下拉出来，和老父亲的物理距离再短一层“Just wanna serve you well, sir”


	4. 当你的女儿被要电话号码时

如果你想在夜之城吃到真正的好东西，最好来海伍德。是是是，也许公司街有最适合装逼的高级日料，日本街有最新的网红餐馆。但别忘了海伍德还是整个夜之城的卧室，是能让你吃到能家庭式的、不花俏的，最重要的是负担得起的平民美食。

只要你避开满地喷漆罐的瓦伦蒂诺小巷，走出学院街来到丽景区。有一家家庭式亚洲小馆是V的最爱。坐在窗边可以看见科罗纳多农场林立的烟囱喷出各色烟雾，像一场不停歇的硬核烟花。

“想吃什么，孩子”维克托抖抖餐牌，打断她的思绪。

“橙皮鸡、春卷和叉烧肉”V熟稔地报出菜名，老地方总是值得信赖。

“你知道身为义体医生，我会劝你食用一定量的蔬菜的对吧”

“知道，但蔬菜吃起来是悲伤的味道，我不喜欢”

“加多一份腰果时蔬”维克托叹了口气，冲点单的亚裔服务员点点头。

饭馆里生意不错，附近的上班族对着墙埋头苦吃，瓦伦蒂诺帮的小子喜欢单脚踩在椅子上高谈阔论，配合着厨房炒锅翻炒的铿锵声和维克托宠溺的目光，V伸了个懒腰，觉得这他妈才是周末生活。

“我去个厕所”她吐吐舌头。

周末也不一定就是平静无波的。

隔壁桌突然开始喧哗，几个吊儿郎当的瓦伦蒂诺小子爆发出一阵哄笑，互相推搡，推出一个高壮的蜜肤年轻男孩，并冲他大声鼓掌。

维克托扭过头看了一眼，以为是什么成员间的惩罚游戏，但没想到他们冲这桌来了。

“嘿大叔，我能要你女儿的电话吗”

后面的小子们开始欢呼。

“……什么？”维克托对年轻人包容的微笑开始凝固。

“我是何塞，管这个街区的头儿。说实话，你们刚进餐馆我就注意到你女儿了，她真的太辣了，我能要她的电话她出去约会吗。”年轻人背后顶着同伴的目光，竹筒倒豆子地交代了一堆。

维克托有点头疼。

“听着……何塞，我想她不会对你感兴趣。”他尽量保持着涵养，但他低估了年轻人在朋友面前丢脸后气急败坏的程度。

“不是吧大叔，别这么死板。年纪大了得学会放手，你女儿说不定背着你，早就尝过各种男人了。我看她的身高相貌都和我挺配的，她不会拒绝我的。”

毛头小子冲身后示意，刚刚还在看热闹的拉丁男孩起身围过来，带着墨西哥味的西语骂骂咧咧，其中一个手肘搭在维克托的肩头，左手还威胁地拍拍他胸口：“老头，别给脸不要脸”

“她会的”维克托觉得他展示的耐心已经够多了，粗壮的右臂扯过搭在肩头的手，拳击手虽然已经退役，但身体素质仍未落下。他反应迅速，擒住手腕将混混摔在冰凉的桌面，手肘抵住他脊柱的窝口。“并且我知道，如果你们这群狗崽子再多说一句，我就拧断你们的脑袋。”

身下的混混发出痛苦的呻吟，大声求饶，几个年轻人被吓得不清，维克托松开对这个倒霉蛋的束缚，站起身来大力推了他一把，倒把剩下的几人推个趔趄。“现在，带着你们的东西，付好账单，滚出我的视线。”

“老东西，你给我们等着”几个人放下狠话后，推搡扶着被吓得不清的倒霉鬼，落荒而逃。

维克托理顺呼吸，重新坐回位置，捏紧了自己的拳头又松开，整理好表情面对拨开闪片门帘出来的V。

“怎么突然少了那么多人”V甩甩半干的手，自然地将残余的一点湿意擦在维克托的肩头，随后推推他，示意腾出一个位置贴着坐下。

“可能是东西太难吃了，下次还是换一家吧”维克托宠溺地摸摸她的头发，把餐牌丢向一边。

“胡说，它家我还没试过不好吃的东西，除了蔬菜”

维克托没有回应，而是若有所思地摸摸下巴：“我真的看起来有这么老吗”

“是，但我喜欢得要命”V凑近，在维克托的脸颊送上一吻。

维克托挠挠头，倒觉得做爸爸也没什么不好，尤其当你在床上也是的时候。


	5. 纹身

《纹身》

V一直很好奇维克多右手臂上的那个纹身。因此她决定不懂就问。

“所以这个是谁，腹部增强和眼部义体，有漩涡帮入门那味了”V拉了把椅子乖巧地坐在维克托身边，凑近手臂，指腹摩挲着略微褪色的墨痕。鼻息弄得他痒痒的。

“河谷区的拳王，差了4分，是当时的第二名”维克托尾音带着克制的炫耀，单手撑头，任由V“检查”着他的身体“只能说我的运气还不错”

“得了吧，明明就是你特别厉害，打这种无脑改造狂还不是小意思” V适时捧哏，眼里闪着崇拜的光，并弓身在他脸颊上送出一吻，像当时台下疯狂的女粉丝一样。

维克托有点飘飘然。

“那蓝脏辫呢”

“第三名”

“红发的这个？”

“我姐姐，特地从弗洛里达来看我比赛”

“真好，当时的比赛一定特别热闹。真希望我那时候在现场，看看年轻时候的你，冲你吹口哨，颁奖时往台上扔内衣”

“那会才是真正的比赛”维克托陷入愉快的回忆“观众们喊得满身汗臭，比台上选手还要激动。没黑拳、没假赛，拳拳到肉。输家心服口服，和赢家一起喝酒庆祝，喝到趴在二楼栏杆往下吐，见谁都叫朋友。第二天起床，身边谁也不认识，一掀被子，你猜怎么着，还不小心把举牌员给睡了。”

“……谁？”

维克托意识到V的笑容消失了，不太妙。

小丫头指尖点在大胸举牌员的面部，长指甲刻在他的肉里，恨不得划穿那个拉丁女郎的笑容。V曾经在他的背上也留下过这样用力的指痕，但他觉得现在他妈的不是想这件事的时候。

“就是你手臂上这个？嗯？这个D罩杯的拉丁佬？”V把原本抱在怀里的用力手臂丢开 “所以？味道不错？回味无穷？甚至还还纹在身上纪念？”

“这只是一个误会……”维克托抓着后脑勺，想了半天，想出这么一句。

她气鼓鼓地站起来，叉着腰，居高临下地继续输出：“误会？你见她的第一面就能睡了她？但见到我的第一眼就只和我握手？我是错在没有那个能让你脑袋埋进去的胸，还是少了像她那样方便你后入的沙漏屁股？”但维克托只看到她蜜色的胸脯起起伏伏。

维克托踢开椅子站起身。

他好近。身上的荷尔蒙气息让V有点发软，但她决定仰着头输出完剩下的。剩下的，剩下的是什么来着？哦对了：“你……你怎么不做我的举牌员？”

？ 妈的，说的什么玩意。

“够了”维克托声音冷了下来。

V即刻噤声，但还是不服输地向维克托挤眉弄眼表达愤怒。

“我来向你证明什么是误会。”

维克托一把将V拦腰抱起，大手挥开工作台的杂物，他一手扼住V的肩膀，另一只粗壮的手臂稍加施力就撕下不那么结实的布料。V感受到粗糙的指腹隔着蕾丝底裤摩擦在阴蒂，按压。她立刻软成一滩春水，唇间漏出呻吟。

“我只是用了手指，怎么身体就开始抖了”

维克托拨开碍事的丁字裤，将雇佣兵的修长双腿大力分开，埋头伸舌拨弄起她的阴核。“维克托……别”沙哑的声线裹着甜腻，不是拒绝而是欲拒还迎。老男人装聋作哑，吞下她分泌的爱液，软舌带着细密的刺，挑开阴唇，从沟壑舔至蜜穴洞口，那里已经一片泥泞。他卷起舌头，模仿着插入的动作，鼻息喷在她的下体，让她不自觉的夹紧，想让那个挑起欲火的物件停留地久一点，再久一点。花水益发地多了，每一滴都被维克托吞下，他的唇覆盖了她阴阜的每一寸。

还不够。可是太多了。

溢出的爱液沾湿了维克托下巴的胡渣。他就这样抬头看着她。

“我不会这样为一个陌生举牌员口交”

嘭。

V的脑机已被重置，百骸四肢亦已失灵，下体的每一寸都随着维克托的动作和话语被点燃，快感冲破了头脑，她战栗着，浑圆结实的臀部此刻在如遇电流，不住颤抖，她带着哀求和渴望，抓紧维克托的手，像抓住欲海的浮舟，将他的手指急不可耐地塞进自己的下体。

“Fuck me，Daddy”

维克托从善如流，两只手指直接插入，让V的呻吟不管不顾地喉咙，拳击手的手指比常人更粗，饱胀感让V夹紧了双腿，她主动地挺腰让手指挤进更深处。维克托轻声笑了：“别急，我会好好照顾你的，孩子”

小穴已经含进了第三根，手指在甬道的每一步深入都抠在她的敏感点上，可这场盛宴还在加码，维克多的抽插速度越快越来，阴蒂更是传来了拇指的刺激，V觉得快要疯了，快乐涌进她的体内，像蓄势待发的喷泉：“维克托…VIK…我…”声音被下一波愉悦挤碎，她要高潮了。

维克托抽出手。

V的双眼已经迷蒙，她已经无法愤怒，湿漉的眸子带着哀求和不解。

“转过来。”

“是。”V的腿在打颤，她战栗着转过身，踮起脚，撅高屁股扒开臀缝以便将整个阴阜展示给健壮的爱人。

维克托解开裤子拉链，粗壮的肉棒已经迫不及待地跳出，V主动握住那根粗硬一寸寸地塞进蜜穴，哑声引诱：“动一动…daddy”

“那就看着我。”维克托也不愿再忍耐，一气挺入，捏住她精巧的下巴逼迫她与自己对视。年轻人总是沉不住气，雇佣兵早已撩起自己的吊带，露出娇小的乳房，用纤细的手指玩弄满足自己的乳尖，而老狗却仍衣衫整齐，臂弯间的红十字袖章闪着道貌岸然的光。维克托觉得自己更硬了几分，每次抽插都完全顶到最深，年轻人穴内的褶皱摩擦着，紧吸着，带出淫靡的水声。他直视着V失焦的虹膜，看她在他的带领下与自己一起沉湎。

“同样，我也不会爱上一个陌生举牌员，花上半年的时间从握手开始，一步步接近她，趁虚而入地占有她。”

这是最猛的春药。

V无法回应这爱意，只剩支离破碎的嗯啊，她主动摆动臀部，让肉棒更快一点、更深一点。“求求你，用力干我…维克托”

“如你所愿。” 性器将肉穴操出红肿，液体被带出又插入带出泡沫和白浆，V的头向后仰，乱发被汗水打湿粘在额头，她夹紧甬道，伴随着一阵痉挛，花穴的潮水打湿了维克托的性器。

V转过身，挂在维克托胸口，像只餍足的猫，她埋着头小声说道： “那你下次拳赛愿意做我的举牌员吗？”

“永远是我的荣幸，甜心。”


End file.
